


Stingy Jack

by AnSeanchai



Category: Celtic Mythology, Folklore - Fandom, Irish Mythology, Irish folklore - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jack O'Lantern, Stingy Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnSeanchai/pseuds/AnSeanchai
Kudos: 4





	Stingy Jack

This story I heard some time ago and it's a story about the origins of the Jack O'Lantern from Ireland.

Now Stingy Jack was a drunk and all round bad person. Nobody wanted to be around him. He was mean and not someone you wanted to be friends with. 

Well, after another night of drinking Jack woke up in a field and just lazed around where he layed, not being in any rush to go anywhere. 

After a little while the Devil personally walked to Jack and told him that it was his time and had to go with him. 

Now Jack being the cunning type, thought quickly and said "Can I have one last request before we go?" And the Devil said yes. "Would you mind getting me an apple from that tree over there?" said Jack.

The Devil thought this reasonable enough and said yes before climbing the tree to retrieve an apple but as he did so Jack ran over to the tree and carved a Cross into the trunk of the tree with a knife he kept in his pocket, thereby trapping the Devil in the tree. 

"Let me down!" growled the Devil, clearly angry with Jack. 

"Only if you agree to leave and not come back for another year!" said Jack. Angry but reluctantly he agreed then Jack removed enough of the cross to release him. The Devil then got down and left.

Jack then carried on as normal, being as mean and drunk as ever. A year to the day after he met the Devil, Jack was in the bar getting drunk when the Devil came in and told Jack that his time was up and he had to go with him. Once again Jack asked if he could have one last request, to which the Devil said yes. 

Jack then asked for one last drink but he didn't have any money and asked further if the Devil would turn into a coin so he could buy the drink. Gullible enough, the Devil said yes and promptly turned into a coin. 

But then Jack quickly took the Devil in coin form and put him in his pocket where he had been keeping a Cross, anticipating the Devil would come. 

The Devil was so angry at being tricked again and vowed that Jack would be sorry if he didn't free him. Though Jack said that he'd free him on the condition that he leave him alone for 10 more years. Angry, the Devil agreed and Jack set him free then the Devil left and Jack was smug that he tricked the Devil again.

10 years go by and Jack finally dies. He then goes to the Gates of Heaven and meets St. Peter. Jack is happy thinking he's about to get into heaven but St. Peter said he's lived too bad of a life and will be denied entry to Heaven. He is then sent to Hell where the Devil is waiting for him. Still angry at being tricked, the Devil refuses to let him into Hell and casts him out to wander the earth for eternity. As Jack is leaving the Devil takes pity on him and tosses Jack a flaming ember to light his way. 

When Jack reaches the earth he looks to find a Turnip, his favorite vegetable, so he can then carve it out and place the flaming ember inside to use as a lantern. 

Every Halloween after this Jack O'Lanterns were carved and placed outside to scare off Stingy Jack who could be seen carrying his lantern and then any other bad spirits that came through the veil. 

And that was how Jack O'Lanterns came about. Except now Pumpkins are used instead of Turnips as they are much easier to carve.


End file.
